


Going for a ride

by Suonjar



Series: ... and suddenly I see you [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Power Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Riding, Smut, Top Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 20:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14120382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suonjar/pseuds/Suonjar
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri’s first time doesn’t go as it was planned but Viktor makes the accident work without ruining Yuuri’s confidence.





	Going for a ride

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the beta-reading and the title for Celdria! <3

If anybody had told Yuuri a year before that he will have Viktor Nikiforov on the bed, sprawled out under him as they are about to have sex, Yuuri would have laughed in their face.

Because who would want such an anxious alpha like him?

But Viktor somehow does. They’re sharing kisses since months now, and he even kissed him in front of the cameras for the whole world to see, so Yuuri takes it as that Viktor is drawn to him indeed.

“Relax, Yuuri,” Viktor strokes his arms up and down, smiling reassuringly. “There is no need to hurry.”

Yuuri nods, taking in the sight that lied beneath him. He knows that Viktor is not a virgin like himself, but it still amazes him that how openly he lays under him, how confidently he can show his body. After bathing, he only has the inn’s loose robes on him, which already slid open on his chest. His plain skin seems light in the half dark room. 

Viktor smiles at him and takes his hands, leading them to his shoulders. 

“You’re meant to touch me,” he says softly but slightly amused at Yuuri’s awkwardness. “I don’t bite, unless I’m asked to,” he winks. 

Yuuri is quite sure that he would like it if Viktor bit him, but he doesn’t say this aloud as Viktor probably would tease him with this.

So he touches Viktor, sliding his hands down on his chest and circling his index finger on his left nipple. Viktor sighs into the touch, raising his knees beside Yuuri’s hips and trapping him between his legs. Yuuri leans down to kiss Viktor on his lips, then on his neck, and his lips brush over one of Viktor’s scent gland. Viktor shudders at the feeling, slightly tensing but tilting his head to the side, so Yuuri can sniff at the sensible gland. Viktor’s omegan scent is not too strong thanks to the suppressants but he stills smells somewhat sweet and mouth-watering. 

Yuuri would gladly bite him, and that thought scares him so he leaves that spot for now. Viktor doesn’t need to know about his teenage phantasies which include them as bonded mates. 

Viktor hands him the lube as Yuuri’s hands stroke his thighs, grabbing and squeezing the muscles of his legs. He always admired Viktor’s beautiful figure, that he was lean but still very muscular. Yuuri opens the bottle with slightly shaking hands, Viktor’s gaze following his movements as he spreads the lube on his fingers to warm it. 

Viktor gets tired of waiting, so he discards the robe completely and Yuuri stares at him again. He is aching hard under the last layers just like Yuuri. 

Yuuri has already seen him erected and the stereotypes about the omegas are so not true. His cock is average sized for a European man, maybe slightly bigger than Yuuri’s who is an alpha. Yuuri couldn’t take him fully in his mouth without a lot of practice as he is the one between them who doesn’t have any sexual experience. But he is eager to learn and even if he blushes madly every time they do anything more than kissing, Yuuri loves to practice because that means that he’ll be able to pleasure Viktor. 

Viktor makes a satisfied sound when Yuuri wraps a slightly trembling hand around his member to pump him. It is still a miracle for Yuuri that Viktor wants him like that, as a lover, as a boyfriend… as an alpha. Yuuri had fantasies like this when he presented and began to pleasure himself in the darkness of his room, but he never thought that this could become a reality. 

Viktor moans under him, pushing the bottle of lube into his hands again. 

“As much as I love your touch… enough of the teasing.”

Yuuri gulps. Viktor leans up on his elbows to take his hand and pours lube on his fingers again. While it warms up, Viktor shifts a pillow under his hips and hocks one leg over his shoulder, exposing himself more. 

Yuuri hopes that it feels alright when his fingers finally reach Viktor’s hole, doing the same thing that Viktor did to him when he fingered him that one time after the Cup of China in their hotel room. 

After that public kiss, it became obvious for Yuuri that Viktor is not just messing with him – he is pretty serious about Yuuri and their relationship and Yuuri understood that there is nothing wrong with being receptive to his affection and love. After all, Viktor behaves like that only with him. 

“You can add a finger,” Viktor says and Yuuri does so. His body feels relaxed but tight and he strokes his hips after Viktor casted his left hand away from his erection, stating that he wants to come from Yuuri’s cock and he is way too excited to hold himself back if Yuuri gives him a hand job. Yuuri wants to lean down to lick the pre-cum glistening on the top of Viktor’s dick but it probably would be too much.

He adds a second finger when Viktor begins to move his hips, then a third soon after that. Viktor opens up easily, easier than Yuuri himself would, but that must be a difference caused by their biology. 

After all, as an omega, Viktor’s body is made for penetrative sex, even outside of heat. 

“Should I add a fourth finger?” Yuuri asks, but Viktor shakes his head. 

“No need for that, I feel stretched enough.”

Viktor sways his hips when Yuuri pulls his fingers out of him, wiping them in a tissue. Then he lifts Viktor’s hips and pulls him closer, blushing when Viktor rolls the condom on his length that he almost forgot. Viktor gives a reassuring smile with eyes full of trust and grabs his upper arms. 

“Go ahead.”

Yuuri does so and it feels incredible. 

Viktor’s body welcomes him as if he was a missing part of him, and Yuuri has a serious urge to thrust his hips forward, as the warmth swallows him. Viktor’s mouth forms an ‘oh’ and his eyes fall shut.

He is the most beautiful man Yuuri have ever seen. 

And he’s so tight around Yuuri’s member that he’s trembling from holding back his orgasm. He has a good stamina, it shouldn’t be so hard, right?

Opening his crystal like eyes, Viktor says, “You can move, Yuuri.”

So Yuuri moves, because it is Viktor’s wish and he wants to please the person he wants as a mate in the future. Viktor’s long legs close around Yuuri’s torso, pulling him close and his erection brushes Yuuri’s stomach. Viktor plants kisses on his lips, his nose and cheeks, muttering loving words in Russian that Yuuri doesn’t understand yet. 

And Yuuri can’t hold back anymore: it’s too much for the very first time and despite all of his efforts, he comes – he comes harder than when he masturbates, knot swelling without control which has never happened to him before outside of his two miserable ruts. 

Viktor lets out a surprised groan. This sound is alerting to Yuuri who has completely gone boneless, dropped over him, face in Viktor’s neck, mouth over his scent gland. On instinct, Yuuri wants to pull away but he can’t because of the knot locking them together and Viktor’s legs are still tightly wrapped around him. He tightens his grip so Yuuri can’t move away at all. 

“Stay still, please.”

Yuuri takes a deep breath and guilt washes through him. Despite all of his efforts, he hurt Viktor… 

“I’m so sorry, Viktor,” he mumbles with is forehead tipped on Viktor’s shoulder so he is not that dazed by his pheromones that still linger through the suppressants. But Viktor pats his head. 

“It just surprised me and hurt a little bit but I’m okay.”

“We didn’t talk about knotting,” Yuuri says embarrassed, ears burning red. He didn’t even know that knotting is possible outside of his rut because it never happened when he jerked off as it is supposed to lock him together with a mate. He thought that he could hold it back if he feels the urge, he has stamina after all, but it seems like he is still very unexperienced with his own body. 

“I kind of expected that this will happen,” Viktor says and his right hand is still in Yuuri’s hair, massaging his scalp lightly. The other one is on his butt, keeping him firmly between his legs. Yuuri’s heart is racing but it’s not from the pleasure anymore. It’s as if Viktor could read his mind because he stops grabbing his butt and takes his face between his warm hands. “Stop thinking, Yuuri, nothing bad happened.”

“But I wanted to make you feel good.”

“And you did,” Viktor smiles and pecks his lips. As the fear slowly goes away, Yuuri notices that Viktor’s body is not so tense anymore like it was in the moment when he knotted him; he is relaxed again as his body adjusted to the knot. “If you have calmed down enough, I’ll show you something fun we can do while we are locked together.”

“I’m calm enough,” Yuuri lies. He feels that Viktor is still hard between them and wants to make up for coming too early, but Viktor laughs. 

“So eager. But I don’t want to overwhelm you, this I your first time knotting someone.”

So Yuuri waits, thinking that it is lucky that Viktor insisted on buying alpha sized condoms which are made to take a knot too. Yuuri was pretty sure that a condom made for beta males is enough for him but Viktor was right – he didn’t count with knotting accidently. His suppressants are to stop him from going in rut but they allow him to knot. 

Viktor strokes his back as they make out lazily and gently until Yuuri’s heart doesn’t beat that crazily as if it wanted to flee from his chest. Although neither of them smells like their dynamics right now due to their suppressants, Viktor rubs his wrist to his neck and all over Yuuri’s torso as a sign that he wants to scent mark him as his lover. Yuuri does do too, nuzzling into his neck with his mouth over the artery running under Viktor’s skin. Viktor giggles; maybe he is ticklish there. 

“I think we can try now,” he says. “I need you on your back so I can be on top of you.”

“Sounds good,” Yuuri mutters and Viktor chuckles in amusement. 

“I know. Help me.”

They manage to change the position without pulling too much on the tight fitting knot and Viktor sits up in his lap. His face is way too far up to kiss, so Yuuri reaches up with a hand to stroke his face. Viktor nuzzles in it and kisses his palm then puts both of his hands on his waist. 

“I’m going to ride your knot.”

Yuuri’s eyes widen and Viktor smirks at his expression. 

“Still sounds good?”

Yuuri nods eagerly. Viktor looks very good sitting on him and if they tried like this before, he would have come even sooner. 

“You can hold on my waist or thighs but I need to move my hips.”

Yuuri squeezes his slim waist, although he is sure that he won’t keep his hands there for the whole time and ends up petting him everywhere. Viktor leans back to support himself on his knees. 

Then he moves. 

It is just slow rolling of his hips as the knot is still locking them tightly together, but it makes Yuuri moan loudly. Viktor watches him under his half closed eyelids and his blue eyes are shining in the darkness of the room. Yuuri couldn’t look away even if he wanted. 

Yuuri knows that no matter what happens, he’ll never forget those eyes, those sharp lines of his cheekbones and his blissed face. Viktor is not smiling anymore as he lets himself drown into the pleasure, panting and moaning as he rolls his hips in small circles which are almost pulling too much on Yuuri’s knot but surprisingly it’s almost as pleasurable as an orgasm.

One of Viktor’s hands leaves his knee to stroke himself and Yuuri grabs his cock too. Viktor laughs breathlessly, but takes Yuuri’s offered hand and closes his over it so he can lead the movements like he desires. 

“I’m close, Yuuri,” he moans, pulling his name long as it was a part of the moan. Yuuri grabs his hips with his free hand to help him; he has more room now, maybe the knot has begun to go down or Viktor got loser while he rode him. 

Viktor comes all over Yuuri’s hand with a shy cry, a vulnerable sound Yuuri didn’t expect to hear from him. He feels a second, weaker orgasm creeping up in him but Viktor trembles from overstimulation as he falls onto him after the few last rolls of his hips. Wrapping his arms around his back, he welcomes Viktor on his chest, kissing his ears and hair above it. Viktor sighs and his muscles clench again on Yuuri’s knot. 

“Wow,” Yuuri breaths, resisting the urge to thrust up because Viktor just had a powerful orgasm and he looks kind of wrecked. 

“Best orgasm of my life,” Viktor says with hoarse voice when he can finally speak again. “Did you come too?”

“No, but it is okay.”

“Wait a bit then you can use me again.”

Yuuri trembles at his words; _this_ is what almost makes him come again.

When Viktor has come back to himself somewhat, Yuuri begins to roll his hips gently, enjoying the lazy clenching of his lover’s and soon, he comes for a second time, probably stretching the condom to its limits. Viktor holds him close, kissing his cheek and they stay still, nuzzling at the other’s scent gland. 

“Are you alright?” Yuuri asks after his knot has finally gone down and they are separated. He frees himself from the sticky condom and watches as Viktor stretches carefully with his arms up in the air, reaching to the ceiling. 

“Yeah, I’m just a bit sore from the knot.”

“Sorry.” Yuuris still feels guilty about that, that he wasn’t able to hold back the urge or at least tell him beforehand and that he almost ruined their first time together. 

“You don’t need to be, it was good.”

But Yuuri wanted it to be great. So great that he wants to be the lover that Viktor keeps in his memory forever even if they don’t last. 

Viktor leans back, sprawling out in Yuuri’s lap like a lazy cat and blinks up to Yuuri, smiling softly, his teeth showing. “We have plenty of time to get used to each other.”

This statement makes Yuuri’s heart burst from happiness – so Viktor doesn’t mind that he was so clumsy and even knotted him for the first time without asking. He leans down to kiss him and Viktor chuckles. 

“Will you shower with me this time? I don’t like feeling sticky.”

Yuuri is happy that Viktor seems to read in his thoughts. Gone is the fresh feeling from before the sex, they are both sweaty and they both smell from each other in a not necessarily good way. 

After they are clean again, Yuuri takes the keys to the pools of the onsen and shakes it before Viktor; they are closed for the night so they can be completely alone in there, resting their sore limbs from the earlier practice – although Yuuri is quite sure that they have to postpone the jumps that Viktor were planning to show him tomorrow. Of course, Viktor doesn’t oppose the idea as one of his favourite pastime in Japan is soaking in the onsen. 

Yuuri lets Viktor to cuddle his side because they are alone (and to be honest, he needs it too). Viktor makes content sounds beside him, showing him all the constellations on the sky he can see from Russia too by leading his fingers. It’s a clean sky above them without any clouds to hide the stars after all. 

They climb out of the water, when Yuuri notices that Viktor’s words are sloppy and that he begins to doze off on his shoulder. He helps him into the bed and snuggles up to his side without asking, tensing in surprise when he hears Viktor purring – maybe he isn’t even aware of it because he doesn’t react when Yuuri wishes him good night.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to share with you that a knot in this meaning is literally translated as an “onion” in my first language.  
> #mostusefulHungarianknowledgeever
> 
> Comments are welcomed! <3 Or come and talk to me on tumblr: [suonjar](http://tulikettu.tumblr.com/)


End file.
